Despecho? No lo creo
by iChocolateConMiel
Summary: Videl traicióna Gohan, el encuentra el amor a primera vista en Miniwa. Mi primer one-shot lemon :s Reviews Please! -


Disclaimer:

~ Hecho por Ani-chan

~ Los personajes no me pertenecen

~ Contiene lemon

Amor a primera vista.

Hola soy Miniwa , tengo 19 años, y vivo en ciudad Satán, voy a la preparatoria Orange Star

Ayer llego un alumno nuevo, se llama Son Gohan.

Los primeros días, trate de acercaeme a él para que se haga mi amigo, pero ya tenia compañía y era nada mas y nada menos que Vídel, la hija de án

Me entristeció un poco eso pero ni pedo, la vida sigue

El se sienta a dos filas mas abajo de la mía. Un día lo observe y me acorde del niño que derroto a cell hace mucho tiempo atrás, para mi gusto ese niño era sexy y lindo, era mismo dios griego, pero sabia que nunca nos encontraríamos, o al menos eso pensé...

Comenze a buscar exactamente en mi memoria, los rasgos faciales del aquel niño

#Datos mios: Miniwa en este caso tiene memoria fotográfica y se acuerda absolutamente de todo #

Lo logré, lo encontré y no solo los rasgos si no también al niño de bellos cabellos dorados.

En el primer descanso, por suerte Videl se había ido a "salvar la ciudad" y como pensé Gohan también quería hacerlo, resulta ser que Gohan no es solo el niño' si no que también es el Gran Saiyaman.

Pero me arme de valor, ese día yo llevaba mi típica falda hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas y mi también mi típica blusa color chicle que resalta mi busto. Mi cabello era un color entre castaño y rojo dorado , si era raro pero lindo ,siempre lo entrenzaba como el peinado de Katniss (LJDH) y lo amarraba con un lindo lazo del color de mi blusa.

Videl se demoraba bastante y yo notaba su preocupación.

Ya era hora de casi el según do descanso entonces para ayudarlo utilize mi autoridad como parte del miembro estudiantil y lo llame por una cabina a que se acercara a mi "oficina"

- Son Gohan , se requiere su presciencia en la oficina del miembro estudiantil

*Mientras en el salón*

- Son , vaya que lo llaman - dijo el profesor

- Si, de acuerdo- Dije y lo mas humano posible salí corriendo hacia la oficina- Que pasará ahora? Un momento nadie me ve mejor voy flotando mas rapido

No creo que sea buena idea- Dijo una linda joven de cabellos entre rojo dorado y castaño, no le vi la razón pero me sonroje hasta mas no poder- La oficina es aquí y yo fui quien te llamo

Rayos- Pensé-era mi oportunidad de escapar

Seguro quiere a ayudar a la señorita Videl ¿verdad?- dijo invitandome a pasar, era un lugar muy alejado, y creo que si había volado, esa oficina parecía mas bien un cuarto solo por que la mesa era del tamaño de una cama

Me lo esperaba, se que no eres humano, o al menos eso dice mi memoria ¿Estoy en lo cierto?- Dijo ella sentándose en frente de me lo dijo con una sonrisa hermosa mientras yo veía su largo cabello caer por mas abajo del cuello - Verdad? - Me miro dulcemente, demonios se dio cuenta que la estaba escaneando mentalmente

Co-como l-lo sa-bes? - pregunte atónito después de procesar su pregunta

Tengo memoria fotográfica y deja me decirte que vi la pelea contra Cell - Me guiño el ojo, me sonroje - La verdad de que no solo descrubi eso

QUE?! - Grite y al paracer la habitación era tan lejos que no se escuchaba

No te alteres Son, no soy tonta, mi memoria no me falla. Tu eres el gran Saiyaman y quieres ayudar a Videl, pero no te preocupes, lamento decirte que fue una simulación de uno de sus trabajadores, casualmente de su edad y hace un momento lo vi pasar , lo siento mucho Gohan, pero los vi tomados de las manos be-besandose - Me lo dijo triste y sentándose de nuevo porque se había parado yo me sentí asombrado y dolido , pensé que entre Videl y yo podría pasar algo, pero gracias a la joven, abri los ojos

Disculpame Gohan, digo, perdón Son, no quería incomodarte, solo te llame para eso, te vi incomodo y pensé que si te llamaba y te hacia salir de la prepa por un momento estarías mejor sabiendo que Videl estaría bien, pe-pero la vi hace un momento y fue en vano que te haya llamado pero ya estabas aquí y...- La interrumpi, fue inconscientemente, pero me levante y la abraze con todas mis fuerzas y le susurré Gracias

De-de nada Go- digo Son - Le respondí, nunca pensé en que el podría hacer eso

Llámame Gohan no hay problema y tu? - Me dijo separándose levemente de mi y mirandome fijamente a los ojos

Eh?

Que como te llamas - Me dijo riéndose suavemente mientras acariciaba me cabello, me había tensado

Me llamo Mi- Miniwa Tskino - respondi nerviosa

Wao!- exclamó

Que? Que pasa - dije preocupada

Lindo nombre - me sonroje y parecía un tomate - Miniwa... Te puede llamar así?

POR SU PUESTO! - Grite - S-si tu qui-qui-quieres - estaba muy nerviosa y el lo noto

No te pongas nerviosa Miniwa, Sabes? Yo no se como pero me estas hechizando con tus lindos ojos violetas - me dijo y yo estaba a punto de tener una hemorragia nasal - cual es el truco? Me enamorarás y luego te iras a besuquearte con otros? - Parecía dolido, no controle mis manos y lo acaricie en la mejilla y con mi otra mano hice lo mismo con la otra mejilla

Me miraba dulcemente y tierna a la vez , que me pasaba nunca me sentí asi, parece que me enamore a primera vista, me tomo entre sus manos y se dio cuenta de mi dolor. No quize preocuparla, ni siquiera se porque decía y hacia esas cosas, pero sus ojos color violeta cristalinos me enloquecian. Baje mi cabeza rendido, ella se levantó y me abrazo, dándome un hombro para llorar

Todo estará bien , y si, entre mis planes estaba enamorar al niño de cabellos dorados, creo que lo estoy logrando

Lo lograste- dije rápidamente- lo has conseguido , felicitaciones. La separe levemente de mi y mire sus labios de un color carmín tan puro que no evite desearlo, y no solo a sus labios, si no también a ella... Pero en que estaba pensando , ese no soy yo!

Go-gohan tu estas..- Me dijo mirando mis labios, estábamos pensando lo mismo

Perdidamente- le dije y seguidamente la bese ella se sorprendió pero me correspondió , puso sus manos detrás de mi cuello y yo en su cintura, ella era perfecta, como es que esta soltera?

Sentí sus labios contra los mios y fue el sabor mas dulce de mi vida, es como si un caramelo se derritiera en mi boca, movimientos suaves que no se en que momento pasaron a ser atrevidos y llenos de pasión

Me acorralo y me recosto encima de la mesa , lo que estaba encima lo tiro de un solo movimiento de manos y de lanzo todo dejándonos en una oscuridad, si ya era tarde y como yo lo cite a mi oficina se podría quedar hasta la muerte y me alegraba íbamos a aprovechar el tiempo...

Sentí que me iba desmayar por falta de oxígeno así que me separe muy levemente de él

Recuerda que soy humana - le dije irónica mientras recuperaba mi aire

Lo siento Miniwa, pero yo soy medio humano, medio sayajin

Sayajin? - dije curiosa mientras lo jalaba para que se recostara a mi costado, las ventajas de tener una mesa tamaño cama de 2 plazas - Ahhh, ya entiendo

En serio? - me pregunto mientras me abrazaba por la cintura

Si, tu te transformas en sayajin y tu cabello se vuelve dorada y tus ojos celestes no? - lo mire y me acurruque en su formado pecho

Si.. Pensé que seria difícil - me miro asombrado y yo me reí por lo bajo

Eres tan tierno- le dije y lo bese fugazmente

Tu, tu eres tan, tan, tan... Tan dulce y linda , te amo por eso ...- lo bese tan tiernamente y el hizo lo mismo

La rodee con manos y la aferre mas a mi

Senti sus pechos contra mi y eso me hizo tensarme Sentí algo en la parte baja y me incomode un poco

Al parecer ella lo sintió y se tenso un poco, pero luego comenzó a sentarse sobre mi y me desabotono el chaleco negro que llevaba y sigui con mi polo. Dejo mi torso al descubierto y comenzó a delinear con sus dedos mi abdomen

Me estremeci un poco y me deje llevar por la excitacion

Pase mis manos por debajo de su blusa color chicle y sentí su abdomen, era plano completamente ; ella siguió con besos en mi cuello y luego mi pecho, solté un pequeño gemido que hizo que me de pena .

Ya era mucho

Tome un pose dominante y rasgue su blusa y encontré su deliniada figura luego la mire y le susurré

Estas segura de meterte con un sayajin?

Eso no se pregunta - me respondió

Yo consegui su aprobación , comense a desabrocharle la prenda que traía y libere sus senos, definidos y de gran tamaño no evite besar cada uno de sus pezones rosados, logre que se endurecieran ella gemía llamando mi nombre, me sastifacia sus sonidos y comenze a bajar el rumbo de mis besos

Llegue a mi ombligo, y metí mi lengua haciendo que ella se estremeciera

Segui y llegue a su falda, la mire y ella asintio

Segunda aprobacion

Comeze mi trabajo

Le quite la falda y sus panties

Deposite besos por cada rincón de su intimidad

Ella gemía y arqueo su espalda cuando bese su boton

La estaba haciendo mía y no podía esperar en hacerla mía, completamente

Go-han... - Gemi su nombre que era motivación a que el siguiera - me toca a mi

Con un ágil movimiento , tome pose dominante y desaloje su pantalón seguido de su bóxer , mire sorprendida su miembro

Así que torpemente utilize mis manos y comenze a subir y bajar, el estaba mas que feliz

Seguí así hasta que me miro y consiguió mi tercera aprobación

Entro en mi , evite gritar, pero clave mis uñas en el, al parecer no le hizo daño

Perdón, no quería lastimarte- me dijo

No, no te preocupes- me miro preocupado- En serio - y le sonreí, el confió en mi palabra y comenzó a moverse lentamente hasta que me acostumbre

Y en vez de dolor, sentí placer

El seguía y le exigí rapidez, el obedeció

Sus embestidas eran placenteras

Toque el cielo con la punta de mis dedos

Te ..a-mo - logre pronunciar

Yo también Miniwa- me respondió y me beso con dulzura, como la primera vez

Siguió haciéndome feliz hasta que nos cansamos y nos acomodamos para descansar un rato

La abraze con suavidad , sentí la necesidad de protegerla, se veía tan frágil

Gracias por hacerme la mujer mas feliz de mi vida - me susurro un poco agitada

Gracias a ti. Miniwa, te amo - le respondi

Yo también- logre a escuchar - Te amo Gohan - y fue así que desperte al siguiente día , yo fui a casa volando, tenia muchas explicaciones que darle a mi mama, pero antes de hacer eso, la mire profundamente dormida , le di un beso en los labios, ella despertó y se acordó de todo, se sonrojo un poco y me miro tiernamente:

Vendrás? - me pregunto

Por su puesto, no dejare a mi mujer expuesta los peligros de la preparatoria- reímos , nos besamos

Oye! - me dijo años de irme

Que sucede? - pregunte

Puedes enseñarme la transformación saiyajin, si así eres tan - suspiro - tan atractivo, no me imagino ami hombre rubio y de ojos celeste - reímos otra vez, le mlstre la transformación , ella se asombro y me beso. Ahora si me fui

El se fue, y lo volvería a ver en la tarde, pero como miembro estudiantil, se sentara a mi costado desde ese día, ups, me olvide ese detalle

Ahí no me olvide ese detalle

** los dos**

NO NOS PROTEGIMOS!

#FIN# 3


End file.
